Above all odds (revised version)
by Cherry Blossom Ai
Summary: OKay every one this is the edited version I just swiched it over to this account, sorry for any inconveince (I didn't) spell that right did I?


Penname: Sunangel  
My email: tyronegirl@hotmail.com or sunangel93@hotmail.com either will work  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Catagory : Romance   
Summary: Warning weird couple: Can Prue ever learn to trust Cole or even above   
all odds learn to love him? Please read and review!   
Okay everybody, this is a my first fanfic ever so pleases have mercy! I know   
this is a very wierd couple but humour me please! I just had this wild idea and   
started typing I know it's stupid but what the heck! So please R&R for my sake!   
Oh yeah I was really lazy so I didn't do any paragraphs.  
Above All Odds   
Prolodge: Okay, Pheebs and Cole were together before Cole vanished without a   
word. But, secretly Cole vanished somewhere to get the evil out of him. He was   
gone for about a year, during that time Phoebe had eventually got over Cole and   
had a new boyfriend named Rob. Cole eventually came back to find Pheebs had a   
new boyfriend Cole and Pheebs are still friends and he drops by every now and   
then. Oh yes and did I mention Prue still doesn't trust him and the traid is   
still after Cole. Demons still attack the Charmed Ones. Everyone understand?   
  
  
  
Now on to the story, epp! (dodged tomatos by the Phobe/Cole fans) eheh.. whoops....  
  
Prue Halliwell relaxed on the Halliwell couch she breathed a sigh of relief.   
Prue fliped the Book of Shadows' pages untill she came across Belthezor. Piper,   
Pheebs and Rob had gone shopping so that she had the house all to herself untill   
Cole shimmered in. Prue sensed this and flung her hand out so that Cole got   
flung into the side of the wall. "Would you stop doing that Prue this is getting   
to hurt alot!" Cole yelped. " Then next time use the door!" Prue said as she   
peeked over the couch and eventually got off the sofa. Prue wore a purple   
tank-top and black leather pants. "Is Pheebs here?" Cole asked rubbing his arm   
and wincing. "No, she's out with Piper and Rob at the mall. (Rob is Phoebe's new boyfriend)Next time give me   
some warning and I might not throw you so hard into the wall." Prue said smiling   
at her comment. She got up and walked over to the painting on the wall that Cole hit, and   
fixed it right side up. Cole stood up, he was wearing a black shirt and black   
pants. Prue and Cole heard the door shut and looked that way, as Piper,Pheebs   
and Rob walked in. "Hi Pheebs,Piper... Rob" Cole said his voice lowering when it   
came to Rob. "Hi! Cole" Pheebs said walking over to Cole to give him a hug.   
"Hello Pheebs." Cole said returning the hug. " Umm.. Pheebs who's the guy- I   
mean not to disturb you two but..." Rob said trailing off. Phoebe walked over to   
Rob, and Piper walked over to Prue. " Ummm.. he's Prue's boyfriend!" Pheebs said   
in about in a mili-second. Prue glanced at Phoebe giving her a death look. ' I   
couldn't think of anything else!' Phoebe mouthed to Prue. "I'd better get going   
now anyways bye Pheebs" Rob said to Pheebs giving her a peck on the lips. Once   
he left, everyone sat down. Cole moved over to the same couch Prue and Pheebs   
were on. Prue gave him one of those ' don't you dare or I really will vanquish   
you.' looks to Cole. Cole backed off and sat on an armchair. Piper sat across   
from Cole on her own chair. Just then something crashed through the window.   
"Epp!" Piper yelped as she froze the whole place. The mysterious figure un   
froze. "It didn't freeze Prue!! Help" Piper yelped as the figure advanced on   
her. "Demon!" Cole yelled. "Jee Cole ya think?!" Prue yelled. "Look you two   
later!" Pheebs yelled as she levitated and kicked the demon in the face. Prue   
cast her arm to the right and the demon got flung into the wall. It got up   
easily. "Stupid witches. I could kill you now but it will spoil my fun besides,   
I'm here for Belthezor. So stay out of my way witches!" He said flinging his arm   
to the side which caused them to be flung. He walked over to Cole and grabbed   
him by the shirt collar and materialized a knife in his hand. He held it up to   
his throat. "Move and he dies witches and I don't think that whats the eldest   
one her wants now do you one who holds the power of telekineis?" He turned his   
face to Prue, she looked pale ' I have feelings for Belethezor?!' she thought to   
herself. She shook it out of her mind. She flung the demon and Cole jumped out   
of his grasp. The demon threw the knife at Prue but Piper froze it but, it   
unfroze. Cole then lunged at Prue to move her out of the way and shot a   
powerblast at the demon vanquishing it. Cole was milimetres away from prue's   
face and he leaned and kissed her. Prue felt his warm lips on hers. She closed   
her eyes and thought was this really ment to be?   
To Be Continued..................   
  
  
PS" Every one I am moving this fanfic to my other account, Cherry Blossom Ai, okay? The other chapter will be done about next week,   
Thanks to every one who reviewed my stiry! (runs over and hugs them) (squeaks) Thankyou.... 


End file.
